492d Special Operations Wing
|type= |role=Special Operations |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |battles=European Theater of OperationsMaurer, Combat Units, pp. 361-362 |decorations=Distinguished Unit Citation French Croix de Guerre with Palm }} The 492d Special Operations Wing is United States Air Forces unit stationed at Hurlburt Field, Florida. It was activated in May 2017 to replace the Air Force Special Operations Air Warfare Center. During World War II the unit entered combat in May 1944, and sustained the heaviest losses of any other Consolidated B-24 Liberator group for a three-month period. The group was withdrawn from combat with its personnel and equipment being reassigned to other units. The 801st Bombardment Group (Provisional) was replaced by the 492d Bombardment Group, and the group performed special operations missions throughout the remainder of the war in Europe. It was inactivated on 17 October 1945. Mission The 492d Special Operations Wing organizes, trains and equips forces to conduct special operations missions. It leads Major Command irregular warfare activities and executes special operations test and evaluation programs. It develops doctrine, tactics, techniques and procedures for United States Air Force special operations forces. History World War II bombardment training The group was established in October 1943 at Alamogordo Army Airfield, New MexicoFreeman the group was organized at Clovis Army Air Field, New Mexico and did not move to Alamogordo until November. Freeman, p. 262. Maurer and Haulman both give Alamogordo as the organization station. as a Consolidated B-24 Liberator heavy bomber group. Its original squadrons were the 856th, 857th, 858th and 859th Bombardment Squadrons.Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 783-784Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p. 784Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 784-785Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p. 785 The 492d was one of seven heavy bombardment groupsThe others were the 488th, 489th, 491st, 493d and 494th Bombardment Groups activated in the autumn of 1943. These were to be the last Army Air Forces heavy bomb groups established. The group trained for combat at Alamogordo until April 1944, when it moved to the European Theater of Operations. The group's air echelon departed for England on 1 April, flying the South Atlantic ferrying route through South America and Africa. Only about 120 members of the ground echelon shipped overseas, however, leaving New Mexico on 11 April and sailing on the on 20 April.Freeman, p. 262 World War II bombardment operations Upon arrival in England, the ground echelon was filled out from four 2d Bombardment Division groups already in England. Each of these groups had raised an additional squadron strenghth ground formation. The group was the first in VIII Bomber Command group to arrive with aircraft in natural metal finish on all their aircraft. The 492d entered combat on 11 May 1944, operating primarily against industrial targets in central Germany. It supported Operation Overlord, the invasion of Normandy by attacking airfields and V-weapon launching sites in France during the first week in June. On D-Day it bombed coastal defenses in Normandy and attacked bridges, railroads, and other interdiction targets in France until the middle of the month. The group resumed bombardment of strategic targets in Germany and, except for support of the infantry during Operation Cobra ,the Saint-Lô breakthrough on 25 July 1944 and continued these operations until August 1944. After only 89 days of combat, the 492d had lost 52 aircraft to enemy action, with 588 men killed or missing. In the words of one veteran, "the whole group was wiped out". Rather than try to rebuild the shattered group, the group was stood down and the surviving members were reassigned to other units in theater. World War II special operations Subsequently, the 492d was transferred without personnel or equipment, to RAF Harrington on 5 August 1944 and assumed the personnel, equipment, and the Carpetbagger special operations mission of the 801st Bombardment Group (Provisional) that was discontinued. With black-painted aircraft configured with engine flame dampeners and optimized for night operations, the group operated chiefly over southern France with B-24's and C-47's, transporting agents, supplies, and propaganda leaflets to patriots. Ceased these missions on 16 September 1944 to transport fuel and other supplies to the US Third Army in France, whose advance had outpaced its supply base. This operation resulted in the aircraft carrying 80 octane fuel in their wing fuel tanks, and having it pumped out to waiting storage tanks and tanker trucks at the advanced airfields in France. Unfortunately, the 80 octane fuel resulted in the wing tanks being chemically degraded so that they could no longer carry aviation fuel. This drastically decreased the range of the aircraft. It being too expensive to change out the wing tanks, the aircraft were flown to a depot area and the entire group was issued new B-24 aircraft. Throughout 1944 the group's missions intermittently included attacks on airfields, oil refineries, seaports, and other targets in France, the Low Countries, and Germany. These operations continued until February 1945. In addition, in October 1944 the group began training for night bombardment operations. These operations concentrated on marshaling yards and goods depots in Germany, which the group undertook from February through March 1945. Ceased these missions on 18 March 1945 to engage in Carpetbagger operations over Germany and German-occupied territory, using B-24, A-26, and British Mosquito aircraft to drop leaflets, demolition equipment, and agents. Received a Distinguished Unit Citation for these operations, performed at night despite adverse weather and vigorous opposition from enemy ground forces, 20 March- 25 April 1945. Also cited by the French government for similar operations over France in 1944. Flew its last Carpetbagger mission in April 1945 and then ferried personnel and equipment to and from the Continent until July. The group left England in July 1945 and was stationed at Kirtland Field, New Mexico in August. The group became a very heavy bomb group on arrival at Kirtland. The 492d was programmed for Boeing B-29 Superfortress operations in the Pacific, but apparently was not equipped when Japan surrendered. It was inactivated on 17 October 1945. Expeditionary unit In June 2002, the group was converted to provisional status as the 492d Air Expeditionary Group and assigned to Air Mobility Command to activate or inactivate as needed for contingency operations. The command activated the unit one time, at Lajes Field in the Azores from March through May 2003. Return to special operations In May 2017, the group was withdrawn from provisional status and returned to its old designation for one day. It became the 492d Special Operations Wing and was activated on 17 May at Hurlburt Field, Florida, where it replaced the Air Force Special Operations Air Warfare Center. In addition to its assigned units, the wing is responsible for the training of two Air National Guard squadrons, the 209th Special Operations Civil Engineer Squadron and the 280th Combat Communications Squadron. Lineage * Constituted as the 492d Bombardment Group (Heavy) on 14 September 1943 : Activated on 1 October 1943 * Redesignated 492d Bombardment Group, Heavy on 20 August 1944 : Redesignated 492d Bombardment Group, Very Heavy on 17 August 1945 : Inactivated on 17 October 1945 * Redesignated 492d Air Expeditionary Group and converted to provisional status on 12 June 2002 : Activated on 1 March 2003 : Inactivated on 27 May 2003 * Withdrawn from provisional status and redesignated 492d Bombardment Group, Very Heavy on 3 May 2017 * Redesignated 492d Special Operations Wing on 4 May 2017 : Activated on 10 May 2017 Assignments * Second Air Force, 1 October 1943 * Eighth Air Force, April 1944 * VIII Bomber Command, April 1944 * 2d Bombardment Division, April 1944 * VIII Air Force Composite Command, c. 10 August 1944 * VIII Fighter Command, 1 October 1944 * 1st Bombardment Division (later 1st Air Division), c. 22 October 1944 * Second Air Force, c. 14 August–17 October 1945 * Air Mobility Command 12 June 2002 – 3 May 2017 :: Attached to Twenty-First Air Force, 1 March–27 May 2003 * Air Force Special Operations Command, 17 May 2017 – present Components ; Groups * 492d Special Operations Group: 17 May 2017 – present * 492d Special Operations Training Group: 17 May 2017 – present ; Squadrons * 406th Bombardment Squadron: 5 August–17 October 1945 * 856th Bombardment Squadron: 1 October 1943 – 17 October 1945 * 857th Bombardment Squadron: 1 October 1943 – 17 October 1945 (attached to 1st Air Division 10 March–c. August 1945) * 858th Bombardment Squadron: 1 October 1943 – 19 June 1944; 5 August 1944 – 17 October 1945 * 859th Bombardment Squadron: 1 October 1943 – 14 August 1945 (attached to 15th Special Group (Provisional) (later 2641st Special Group Provisional) after 17 December 1944)Information on component squadrons in Haulman, Factsheet, 492 Special Operations Wing except as noted. Stations * Alamogordo Army Air Field, New Mexico, 1 October 1943 – April 1944 * RAF North Pickenham (AAF-143),Station number in Anderson. England, 18 April 1944 (air echelon), 28 April 1944 (ground echelon) * RAF Harrington (AAF-179), England, c. 10 August 1944 – July 1945 * Sioux Falls Army Air Field, South Dakota, 14 August 1945 * Kirtland Field, New Mexico, 17 August-17 October 1945. * Lajes Field, Azores, 1 March–27 May 2003 * Hurlburt Field, Florida, 10 May 2017 – present Aircraft * Consolidated B-24 Liberator, 1943–1945 * Douglas C-47 Skytrain, 1944–1945 * Douglas A-26 Invader, 1945 * de Havilland Mosquito, 1945 References ; Notes ; Notes Bibliography * * * * * External links * The Carpetbaggers, Air Force Special Operations in World War II Category:Special operations wings of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations in Florida